


Salviamo Kakaroth

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo possibile tra Vegeta e C18 nel periodo Super.C18 e Vegeta come BROTP.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yroUAscufRw.





	Salviamo Kakaroth

**Salviamo Kakaroth**

 

C18 creò una sfera di energia e la lanciò in aria. Alzò il capo, il vento le fece ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi.

“Alle volte non riesco a capire a che mondo appartengo” sussurrò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia e la guardò, appoggiandosi contro il muro dell’edificio.

“Forse se non passassi tutto il giorno rinchiusa in un appartamento a fare la mammina” disse acido.

C18 chinò il capo e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Marron ha bisogno di me e Crilin…”. Iniziò a dire.

“ _Tsk_. Tu avevi l’ordine di uccidere Kakaroth in quei dannatissimi dati che ti ritrovi, non di diventare come lui” disse gelido il principe dei saiyan.

C18 sgranò gli occhi, la luce del sole si riflette nelle sue iridi color ghiaccio. Alzò il capo e guardò Vegeta in viso.

“Cosa intendi?” domandò. Il suo sguardo si concatenò con quello delle iridi color ossidiana del saiyan.

“Kakaroth ha schiacciato la sua vera natura sotto la facciata dell’eroe. Ha permesso che lo schiacciassero sotto anni di derisioni. Lui per tutti è buono, casto, puro, idiota, un’imbecille che non sa nemmeno come è riuscito a fare due figli. Ha cercato di essere un padre terrestre. E quello che ha ottenuto è stato solo macerare nelle sue pulsioni. Ora sta per esplodere, per trasformarsi nel mostro che ha sempre combattuto” disse Vegeta.

C18 si alzò in piedi di scatto, il battito cardiaco irregolare.

“Sai tutto questo e non stai facendo nulla?!” gridò.

Vegeta batté un paio di volte le palpebre e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sono anni che lo dico, ma nessuno mi ascolta.  _Tsk_ , reagisci così solo perché adeso sta diventando evidente anche a voi poveri sciocchi ipocriti” disse gelido.

C18 gli lanciò contro la sfera di energia. Vegeta l’afferrò al volo, la strinse nella mano e la fece estinguere in una serie di scintille di luce.

“Non puoi lasciarlo diventare un mostro!” sbraitò.

Vegeta strinse il pugno e abbassò la mano.

“Non ho detto che lo farò. Vuoi aiutarmi a salvare Kakaroth come lui ha salvato noi due?” domandò.

C18 impallidì e sgranò gli occhi.

“T-tu… hai appena detto…” disse, allungando il braccio destro verso fuori.

“Ho detto di smettere di nasconderti dietro l’assoluto controllo. Io sono un padre e allo stesso tempo un combattente. So quando la mia famiglia ha bisogno di me, ma non per questo ho smesso totalmente di allenarmi. Io voglio che tutte le mie nature combacino rendendomi una persona migliore.

Voglio che lo stesso valga per te. Ed insieme, potremo farlo capire anche a colui che fu eroe non perbenismo, ma perché non voleva essere mostro a sua volta” disse Vegeta con voce roca. Le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Aiutami a salvare Kakaroth” implorò la cyborg.

C18 strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella pelle. Alzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Lo hai detto tu che nei miei dati c’è scritto che dovevo uccidere Goku. Perché non lo chiedi a mio marito? È lui il suo migliore amico” disse gelida.

Vegeta abbassò la testa.

“Io voglio uccidere Goku. Perché quel nome rappresenta una maschera che l’unico altro saiyan, l’ultimo fratello della mia specie, ha dovuto portare” sussurrò con voce rauca.

C18 sospirò.

“Allora conta su di me, saiyan” esalò.

 


End file.
